Searching For Sokka
by Baxter54132
Summary: Sokka went into a cave to hunt for food, but hasn't come out yet. Katara and Zuko want to go in and find him, but of course, they have to argue first... Zutara one-shot


Avatar! I love this show, and was feeling inspired so here we are. I love Zutara and figured that a little interaction between the two of them would be good.

This is taking place sometime during season three, after Zuko joins them, but before Suki is around.

I don't watch much avatar nowadays so let me know if any of them seem out of character.

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar The Last Airbender. So sad…

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sokka are you down there?" Katara's voice echoed down the dark cave walls as she nervously peered into the cave. Sokka had gone in three hours ago to search for food and hadn't come out since. Of course Katara is the mother of the group and just has to find out where Sokka has disappeared off to. Alas, Katara can't locate the teen and is a little unnerved about entering the cave herself.

"Scared?" A voice taunts teasingly. Katara turns around and shoots a death glare at the smooth fire prince.

"Of course not," she snaps at him, "I bet you are though!"

Zuko meets her angry glare with one just as powerful. "And why would you assume that?"

"Well people only ask questions to get others to ask them back so obviously you're scared." Katara lets a smug grin settle across her face with victory in her grasp.

Instead of a resigning and acceptance of defeat as Katara expects, Zuko bursts out into laughter at the absolute ridiculousness of Katara's statement. After a few moments Zuko's laughter dies down to a contented chuckle. "You are trying to tell me that I only asked if you were scared to get you to ask me the same question back? Even if that were true I would have said no to your question."

Katara's grin slowly slides off of her face until her mouth is in a grim line. "You think you're so tough! I could take you out in a fight in less than 60 seconds."

"Hey what is all the commotion about?"

"Not now Sokka." Katara waves her hand dismissively at the confused teen. He walks away dejectedly and places his recently caught possum onto a nearby rock.

Zuko stays quiet as he watches smoke start to fume out of Katara's ears. "I have an idea! How about we go and look for Sokka in the cave together. That way I can prove to you that I am much tougher and braver than you are."

"Fine," Katara snaps, "I'll go get some candles. Katara marches over to the tents and quickly comes back with two candles. She pushes one into his hands and Zuko lights them with ease.

Sokka is slightly confused and he goes over to sit on a rock near Aang. "What's going on with them?" he asks the avatar.

Aang shrugs, "I'm not sure, Toph said that Katara is PMSing, whatever that is…"

Sokka laughs, "It's alright Aang, someone will tell you one day."

The two fall silent and watch Katara and Zuko argue.

"I'll lead," asserts Zuko, used to being at the front of the pack. He was a prince of the fire nation.

"No, I'll lead!" says Katara angrily. "I've been in the group for longer!"

Zuko sighs in resignation "Fine, you can lead."

"I'm! What? Oh… thanks for seeing it my way Zuko." With that, Katara leads the way into the cave, off to find Sokka.

Sokka turns to Aang, "How long do you think they'll search for me?"

"Dunno…" Aang tilts his head to one side, thinking deeply about the question.

"How about we make a bet on it! I say they will be in there for 2 hours before they give up."

"No way, I think they will search for at least 4 hours."

Toph pokes her head outside of the tent. "Making bets?"

Sokka motions for her to join them, "Want in?"

A smile spreads across Toph's face, "You know it. I say they will last 8 hours."

Toph sits down with the two of them, a thoughful expression on her face, "What are we going to bet?"

"Hmm... what about chores? Like cleaning and stuff," suggests Aang.

"Nah, we need something hardcore, like money," says Sokka.

Toph nods in agreement with Sokka, "How about we each put $100 into the pot? Whoever comes closest time-wise gets the money."

"Your on!"

* * *

_12 hours later_

"We explored the entire cave… I can't believe we couldn't find Sokka…" Katara collapses down on a nearby rock, the two finally found their way outside of the cave.

Zuko nods, "He must have been eaten by wild animals or something."

Sokka climbs out of the group's tent and walks over to the two exhausted teens. "Were you looking for me?" he asks mischievously.

Katara jumps up, her strength magically renewed, "Sokka!! I thought you were dead!"

Sokka shakes his head, "Nope, I found my own way out a few hours ago."

Toph climbs out of the tent and joins them. "Oh Sokka," she sings, "It's time to pay up!

Katara turns a suspicious eye on her brother, "What?"

Sokka places a hand on the back of his head akwardly, "I can explain..."

But it's too late, and Katara raises her fist angrily.

"SOKKA!"

Fin

* * *

Not one of my best works, but I guess it turned out all right…

I would love to hear your opinions on this small one-shot, please let me know!


End file.
